With Mortals, Dallied
by CircleSky
Summary: An offshoot of my story "The Ballad of Jess and Rory," a rhyming narrative poem of missing scenes and divine intervention. This is too mature for the original story's rating so I separated it.
_**AN: I originally wrote this as a chapter for The Ballad of Jess and Rory but I've decided that the content is too mature for that story. Also, I haven't decided if this chapter reflects my view of "canon" or if I'm going to consider it an alternate universe. But, though I may disagree with it, I'm proud of it, so here it is.**_

 _ **A recap from**_ _ ** _ **The Ballad of Jess and Rory**_ :  
**_ _ ** _ **Sisters Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos are The Fates (AKA The**_ _ ** _ **Moirai)**_ in Classical Mythology. **_ Using**_ _ ** _ **a lyrical ballad, t**_ he Town Troubadour is telling the tale of how the Fates**_ _ **are plotting the course of Rory and Jess's romance (and the Townies around them). The Fates affect their lives by adjusting the colours and fibres of their life-threads and by the many ways those life-threads can be woven together. Sometimes, the plans of The Fates get foiled along the way.**_

 _ **This takes place around the time of "Take the Deviled Eggs," and would have been chapter 27 of The Ballad.**_

 _ **I don't own the characters. I just bend them to my will. Like Mr. Gilmore, you can call me the Puppet Master.**_

 **3.06e With Mortals, Dallied**

Atropos daydreamed, her pulse set to "Quick".  
Since, still, in her eyes, was Jess's hair, slick.  
And cascading down against his fine cheek,  
Some droplets of water did soaked-sweater seek.

Her father, Good Zeus, had, with mortals, dallied  
And many a conquest he thusly had tallied.  
Atropos now knew what Zeus had been thinking  
Since, in Jess's eyes, Atropos was sinking.

The sight of Jess wet had started a trend.  
Since never that sight did she wish to end,  
Atropos abused her immortal power  
To drop in on Jess while he bathed in the shower.

The image burned into her retinas gladly  
As, in a desire, she burned for him madly.  
Though she, with wet-Jess, was surely enthralled,  
Her gratification she selflessly stalled.

She'd never, herself, dare take him away  
From love that he'd have with Rory someday.  
She put aside pleasure precariously  
To live, in its stead, vicariously.

(The love of herself, a Goddess so strong,  
Would weaken a mortal, and that would be wrong.  
The interim love that Shane could provide  
Would Jess more withstand—and soon would subside.)

So it was enough to witness his strives  
With Shane in his car, when they went for drives,  
Or when the two kissed for any to see  
While pressed up against the sturdiest tree.

But having seen this, desire was mounting.  
With each passing date the mortals were counting,  
Atropos grew more intent on her passion,  
And less of the mind her powers to ration.

So now, though her Sisters were still unaware,  
She'd tampered with threads to weave an affair.  
She wanted to see how Jess would react  
When he, with seduction, was soundly attacked.

So, as I had mentioned, she'd tampered with threads  
To tamper thereby with hearts and with heads  
Of Jess and of Shane, the interim lovers,  
And locate the two beneath the bed covers.

'Til now, Shane and Jess had fleeting romance  
And some might have thought 'twas only mere chance  
Which brought them together, perhaps _Hobson's choice_.  
But he loved her kisses, and she loved his voice.

Since, _with kiss or speech_ , skilled tongues could light flame,  
The two, in a way, were one and the same.  
So Jess spoke of kisses with cool undertones  
And Shane, for his voice, was moved to her bones.

At first did Jess struggle with words he could say.  
But soon he discovered that there was a way:  
To keep the talk going without any hooks,  
He simply would quote from his favourite books.

It didn't much matter. Was Shane unaware  
That all of his words were chosen with care,  
But not by himself and spoken of her,  
But rather, for others, by some good author.

She paid no attention to any word's meaning  
And no secret message was Shane ever gleaning.  
He spoke not of romance and its silken tones,  
Since, for none of that, did Shane seem to jones.

And wasn't it grand, this chance of events:  
That she'd be impressed by his wicked talents?  
No well-read brunette would fall for all this  
But Shane was more ready for _facts_ to dismiss.

So, on the first day Atropos had tampered  
And their clearest thoughts she'd hindered and hampered,  
Shane closed in on Jess and fondled his arm  
And bade that his voice would once again charm.

So Keats was the author that Jess chose today.  
He murmured some words he'd planned he could say.  
He changed them a bit to throw Shane off-track  
But knowledge of Keats did Shane sorely lack.

His words, on her eardrum, enchanted and tingled  
'Til her heated tongue, with his, intermingled.  
And now that he found himself up in her room,  
His pulse, in his ears, had started to boom.

She closed tight the door with daring and badness.  
He smirked as she gestured towards her twin mattress.  
She tumbled him down straight onto her bed  
And nestled on top with her breasts near his head.

This sexy position could be his undoing!  
She straddled his body and lightly was moving.  
How could _any_ boy, this, _ever_ resist  
And utter an order of cease and desist?

Her kisses were hot, as he'd grown acquainted,  
And visions of love they drew up and painted.  
He whispered Keats' words 'til end they begat,  
"Love _is_ my religion—I _could_ die for that."

"Tell me you love me," Shane breathed in his ear.  
"No, Shane. I don't love you." She needed to hear.  
Then Jess grew afraid he really had gaffed  
But, to his surprise, the pretty blonde laughed.

"I don't love you either but words turn me on!  
Just _say_ that you do... and let's have some fun."  
And then, as though chin, with weight, had been blessed,  
His jaw dropped right down, almost to his chest.

 _Have fun_ , Shane had said. Have more fun than this?  
Jess pondered intensely, while taking her kiss.  
Did she really offer what he had decoded?  
A comment like that, with meaning, was loaded!

Delirium coursed through each of his veins,  
Like dangerous cargo on ill-equipped trains.  
Could he undertake this offer she flaunted  
Though it was another that, really, he wanted?

Jess held tight her biceps. Her movement he barred  
To give him a moment to think really hard.  
And Jess's misgivings Shane frankly misread,  
As it had been fated by her tampered thread.

"You don't need to worry. I've come here prepared."  
A stock of protection she readily beared.  
And she, 'cross his chest, seductively wriggled  
And at his expression she silkily giggled.

And then they, again, frenetically kissed.  
And, in no position, was he to resist.  
"I love you," he said. It came as a growl.  
And, with a desire, he started to scowl.

And truth in his words did sort of exist  
Since it was amazing the way that she kissed.  
And she was real cute and had a true grit  
That did overshadow a slight lack of wit.

A fact, above all, brought Jess contemplation  
And led his decision to final formation:  
Since Shane's lovely kisses did Jess's lips smother,  
It seemed she loved Jess much more than the other.

"I love you," he blurted. It slipped out again!  
He wrapped both his arms 'round hot, wanton Shane  
And with happy hands he set out to feel  
Her ev'ry square inch that she would reveal.

Then, at his good words and by his gruff voice,  
Shane giggled and groaned and made her own choice.  
And then Jess made his, as she moved atop it,  
And Jess was laid waste, with no power to stop it.

Atropos watched on and bit her plump lip  
And sturdiest table she set out to grip  
But tumbled she down into a hard chair  
As she read desire in his sexy stare.

That first little deed, just slightly, was bumbling  
As, throughout the act, they'd lightly been stumbling.  
But charmed was Atropos. It struck her as darling,  
Since they, for each other, had seemed rather starving.

And, after they'd finished, they'd shared a shy look.  
A tentative bond had started to cook.  
So, into her arms, he, dreamy, was wrapped  
And, since they had time, together, they napped.

And, for the first time, his dreams did comprise  
Not blue-eyed brunette, but blonde with grey eyes.  
And she, of adventure, was thoroughly sated  
Though knew she their ending so surely was fated.

They'd parted that night with kisses and smirks  
And any around them would think they were jerks.  
They'd used one another but neither did care  
Since, of the good stuff, they'd gotten their share.

The next day's arrival was pleasantly breezed  
And Jess went about quite thoroughly pleased.  
He thought of their bumbles and laughed at himself  
And felt much more sprightly than any good elf.

Though choice of first lover had not been correct,  
Their truthful encounter was strangely perfect.  
And, if her desires would be for reprise,  
Then Jess had a mind to Shane, again, please.

It seemed, once their nerves had flitted away,  
They grew more adept with each passing day.  
With each time much better than time just before,  
Succumbed they to passions just seven times more.

Atropos kept watching. It fed her desire  
And fanned the good flames of the Goddess's fire.  
She'd strayed from the plan her sisters had built.  
And, for this digression, she felt subtle guilt.

And so it went on for only a week,  
'Til Sister Lachesis did, down the hall, shriek.  
Atropos, towards her, ran straightaway and  
She begged explanation and offered a hand.

"Hey, what's going on? What gives you distress?"  
Then pointed Lachesis to Shane and to Jess  
And spoke of a subject that seemed to, her, vex,  
"Did you know those two have been having sex?"

"No!" cried Atropos, as though it were news  
That brought her distress and gave her the blues.  
She bit her red lip and hoped she could hide  
The knowledge that she had been keeping inside.

"It's too soon for them to play with their hearts  
And dabble in these romantic of arts!"  
Lachesis, dramatic, did prattle along.  
"I just can't imagine what could have gone wrong!

"Though never was Jess, with Rory, ordained  
To, in ways of love, the first time, be trained,  
It _also_ is true he hasn't yet _met_  
The girl that, for him, that fate had been set."

Said Clotho, "'Tis so. We had it all planned—  
And, make no mistake, it would have been grand—  
That Jess's first be Marcela Morales  
'Neath _Halloween's Storm_ , Aurora Borealis.

"And Shane had been destined to meet Alex Brandt  
And seeds of a love we'd been set to plant,  
Since he, with his humour, so sexy and dark  
Would flights of Shane's fancy set off, all a-spark!"

Lachesis, in murmur, did solemnly add,  
And turned desperation up, just a small tad,  
"But somewhere in these most potent of strings  
Lurks twists or a turn that _passions_ them brings!

"They've turned up their noses against our good plans  
And for one another they've made themselves fans."  
Atropos bit lip, declining to mention  
A single true word about her dissension.

Lachesis then moaned, "It's come now to this:  
Young Jess and good Shane and more than a kiss!"  
Atropos walked 'round with daze on her face.  
The reason for this she offered no trace.

A week or so later, Lachesis inspected  
Her weave, happily, with solutions injected:  
To stark public spaces the two had been tethered  
So Jess and good Shane with chasteness were measured.

(For several days did mortals keep chaste  
And, though thought Atropos that that was a waste,  
The other Moirai were gratefully pleased.  
The pains in their chests were gradually eased.)

 _ **AN: This scene came out differently than I envisioned. When I set out writing this, I was really just wanting to have some fun with Jess and Atropos. I just like seeing Jess in this position (In a way, I am Atropos, acting out my fantasies upon his character).**_

 _ **Still, I struggle with the idea that Jess and Shane would have gone this far. I think it is just as likely that Jess was a virgin when he dated Rory and I definitely don't think of Shane as some "skanky ho" as she is so often described.**_

 _ **But in the end, this scene proved too much fun to write, and it ties in with a future scene that I'd already written for The Ballad and writing this scene this way means I don't have to rewrite the future scene.**_

 _ **So that's the way it goes. I really hope it doesn't result in Shane-hate or Atropos-hate (or Jess-hate for that matter). I don't hate Shane and I love my take on Atropos. She is me, after all. (And we all know how I feel about Jess!)**_


End file.
